Dawn of Insanity
by The Great JaNeenii
Summary: Alice meets up with her friends but things don't go quite the way she planned...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello!It's been a long time coming but i finally pulled my finger out and scribbled down a story for all you lovely people to read :). ****This is my first Twilight Fic and it's pretty much completely ****AU. ****Special thanks to Miz Nixxii Cullen for encouraging me to post love u loads xxxxx ****  
**

* * *

Softly, the rain pattered down onto the worn streets as the group crossed the road to the shelter of the hotel guttering. Two of the number lit up, the small orange glow stood out eerily in the grey sky. Muffled sounds drifted from the near-by town, giving the impression that the dingy backstreet was nearly normal.

"James," called a short black haired girl, "Tell me your not still thinking about her. She's no good and you know it." There was no reply. Instead the tall dark haired youth glared at her and continued his mission to smoke like a chimney.

"Leave him Alice. You know full well it's not his fault she turned out to be such a…it's been hard on him and I think we'd all benefit if you just dropped it." James smiled gratefully at the blonde whilst Alice through filthy looks in her direction.

"Honestly Rosalie, Bella leaving him for Edward was a _good _thing. Now he can be with who he wan-"

"SHUT-UP!" roared James "Please. Just be quiet. I don't need this. Especially not from you. Don't act like you don't know what I'm on about, I know it was you Alice so just drop it." Alice flushed. Once calmed, James turned to the forth member of the group, muttered into her ear and then continued to smoke as if his life depended on it.

"Well…of course I will James, but are you sure?" He shrugged and his response was brief.

"Yeah, I am. Maybe it'll do me some good."

The monotony of the street was suddenly broken with the sound of footsteps. The girls ignored it in their intense interrogation of Victoria but James turned to face their owner. A timid looking girl, dressed in black was scuttling past.

"What the hell is that?" The girls turned to face the passer-by and giggled. The girl said nothing but turned to face her offenders. One eyebrow cocked upwards and she walked on.

"Freak" James stated bluntly. Alice turned to face James

"Haha, you're so funny! You're always right James, I'm sorry I was so thoughtless before, forgive me?" She pouted and snuggled up to him. Rosalie rolled her eyes while Victoria simply gawped at Alice's daring.

"Get off me Alice. You ruined my life. No one here wants you or likes you. _Why_ are you here?" Tears welled in her eyes, she blinked them back and tried to regain her previous act of bravado.

"'Cause you couldn't get on without me and you love me really?" A weak smile came as a reply. Once again footsteps came down the street but no one paid much attention, each lost in their own thoughts, until they stopped in front of them. James turned to face the visitor.

"You're back again huh?" No reply. Slowly, the girl raised her head.

"You either speak or you leave freak." No reply.

"What do you want?" Calmly the girl smiled and shook her head. This seemingly infuriated James and he pinned her to the wall.

"Listen up freak. You ain't wanted here. Now you either say what you want or I show you _just _how bad my day has been." Again the girl just smiled silently. She moved rapidly. No sooner had James raised his fist than the girl was behind Alice. Noiselessly, she produced and knife and held it to the nape of her neck, all the time smiling sweetly.

"Oh God, please do something" The girls various cries of fear intermingled in the air. The girl continued to smile at James, as if daring him to make a move.

"Wanna play a game?" Her tone was playful but the look in her eyes was that of a killer.

"Don't speak to me. I know what you've done. I know what your going to do later." She gestured towards the quivering figures that were Rosalie and Victoria on her last sentence. Victoria's shocked mouth threatened to give away the situation.

"Don't make a sound. Or you'll be swallowing this." Terror filled her face. She handed the knife wordlessly to Alice, her facial expression being enough to ensure her full co-operation. She guided Alice's arm down so the implement was pointing at James' stomach.

"Now lets see. We can do this the easy way or the hard way, sorry to sound so cliché. Then again. I really am not all that fond of you, so I don't think I'm gonna give you a choice." She breathed the words into Alice's ear and the knife penetrated his abdomon sending James to a whimpering heap on the floor, trying to stem the river pouring from the hole.

"Shh, hush now, you don't want to make this whole thing worse now do you?" A scream began to escape from Rosalie but was quelled almost instantly as the knife made it's way through her voice box. A prod from the girl made Alice drag her bleeding friend to her feet. Her arm was lifted so the knife would penetrate Rosalie's temple and her look of disbelieving horror died with her. Victoria fell to her knee's begging. Slowly Alice turned to face her friend. She looked down, tears streaming down her face.

"Finish the job Alice." The begging was silenced in a second. Without direction, Alice turned and walked so she was behind Victoria. The blade moved quickly across her neck. She slowly turned the knife to her stomach but the controlling arm reached out and grabbed it, redirecting it to the floor.

"You told me to finish the job" she managed to choke out.

"I am fully aware of what I said. For now the job is done." Without uttering another word Alice found herself quite alone and falling unconscious.

When she next awoke, Alice found herself in an unfamiliar room.

"You're awake." The voice was all to familiar but Alice pushed that to the back of her consciousness. The room slowed it's obnoxious spinning and a wonted face swan into focus. Dread seized her small frame. Where's and How's raced through her mind.

"If you wanna freshen up, there's a shower down the hall." She may have said more, but if so Alice was not aware of it for she blacked out again.

Upon waking for the second time, a sense of calm eased through her. She walked down the hall and started the shower. Alice turned to face her reflection, but almost at once wished she hadn't. Her eyes were blackened to pits, her cheeks hollowed so much she resembled a skull. Her hair hung greasily around her face and stuck up in odd angles. She stood and gawped until the mirror misted over. Alice shuddered and got into the shower. A slow sickness spread uneasily from her stomach as she inspected it. Almost every inch of her skin was covered in either black-blue bruises or had weeping cuts. She fell down screaming hysterically and did not rise again.

"Get up." It had been three hours since Alice had collapsed and her awakener was unsympathetic. Cold hands grabbed her, forcing her to stand and clothe herself. She seemed to move in an almost dreamlike fashion, the sense of calm again bestowed unto her. She drifted down the hall at the hands of her captivator and sat in the chair indicated to her. Although questions dragged themselves to the forefront of her mind, the glare from the girl opposite doused her curiosity.

"You'll find out soon enough" and the girl proceeded to continue to glare at her. For what felt like an age, silence spun around the pair. Alice dared not speak for fear of finding out just how she had come to be so badly beaten. The girl seemed content to sit and wait for 'the reason' to make an appearance.

True to the girl's words, a banging issued from the end of the hall. A mixture of fear and exhilaration filled the girl's face as 'the reason' requested entry. The girl rose to let it in. Footsteps shuffled down the hall and a deep low voice seemed to be conferring with the girl.

"You're positive she's awake this time. I'd hate to have to punish you this time."

"Of course I am or I wouldn't have called you."

"Good." A tall figure filled the doorway.

"Well, well, well. You're finally, truly here for me to speak with. I, my child, am Demetri. You are Alice. I assume you are acquainted with Heidi" he said, indicating the girl at his left. Alice stared dumbstruck at the man in front of her. She assumed from Heidi's explanation before that he had forced her to kill her friends and abused her, yet here he was, conversing with her as if she were an old friend.

"Now, I am assuming that you are highly confused. Feel free to stop me if you are not. Heidi was sent to find you. She helped you to perform a task that you would have otherwise not have done. She brought you back here so that we could speak face to face. You've been here over a month and yet this is the first time we've spoken. Now as I am sure you are aware, you are in a rather bad shape but not to worry my dear, you'll heal."

"What...happened?"

"Surely you'd rather see." He went over to a TV in the corner and pressed play. The image flicked onto the screen. A little black haired girl sat in a chair seemingly asleep. A man walked to her. He lifted her head and tilted it from side to side before pushing it to the side. He continued to leer at her before striking her suddenly, causing Alice to gasp in shock as her unconscious body rocked from the impact in front of her. The scene replayed with numerous attackers until Demetri took pity on her weeping and turned it off.

"Who were those men?"

"Just men. Men who won't pass on an opportunity to be cruel."

"Why…what did I-"

"You did nothing child."

"Then why-"

"Be still my child, for tomorrow is another day, in which you will find solace in your new found lease of life." Confident that she was sufficiently confused, Demetri left.

Even though the morning had come, no light shone in the room. Alice glanced at the clock on the wall. After registering it was half nine, she stood and stretched. She showered quickly, and left her prison. The door opened, her previous fear being that it wouldn't, onto a set of stairs. The short climb left her breathless and she paused at the top. She was in an unknown part of town. The cosy streets seemed ironic to her as she considered the events that had passed beneath them.

Having made her mind up the night before, she set off to try and find the police station.

"You can't do that" Heidi's voice echoed in a bored way.

"Why not?" No reply. "No, I though not." Alice carried on walking determinedly. She reached a worn back street and heard the sounds of the town centre close by. As she walked on she saw a crowd of youths. She bent her head and walked on until she heard one of them speak. She turned to her addresser. Something seemed similar about him. She cocked an eyebrow at the situation, settled it as a complete de ja vu and walked on.

"Why do you let people walk over you?" Again Heidi's dull tone filled her head.

"I should have left sooner. I'm going crazy" thought Alice as she hurried on.

She turned a corner and met her fourth victim. There was nothing that marked him out expect that Heidi was there stood by him as well. Relief flooded her as she realised she wasn't indeed going crazy, but simply had simply heard her talking to someone else. He didn't notice Alice until she walked up to him. He turned to face her, face puzzled. She grinned at him, emphasising her corpse like appearance.

"Wanna play a game?" His eyes widened and fixed on the knife she was holding up. Her eyes glittered demonically as she pushed him against the wall. He opened his mouth to scream but she placed a finger over it.

"Shh hush now. You don't wanna make this worse now do you?" She let the knife's tip dance over his skin, smiling at the patterns his blood made. His whine became to much and she ended it. It had all been very quick. Smiling, she turned to face Heidi, to find she wasn't there.

"Wasn't that just great?" Demetri's voice echoed "Join us and we can show you so much more. We can show you just how powerful you can become." Alice opened her arms to the heavens, the smell of blood on her skin and clothes overpowering her, making her want to surrender.

"Show me how." She felt her arm being lifted by an invisible force and the knife in the arm turn its blade onto her. As the patterns grew she heard Heidi behind her. Warnings came to her but were dismissed.

"I'll be fine. If I do, I can join you and Demetri and-" The knife lifted and plunged into thin air. Anger filling her. She turned and stalked out of the ally.

They were still there. This time she understood. The boy glanced up and questioned her. She could not think to reply. She knew what she needed to do. She moved quickly. She stood by a girl. She handed her the knife and told her what to do. One by one the group fell quiet. The girl turned the knife onto herself.

"No" said Alice. "Not you, me." She grabbed the girls wrist and forced the knife into her stomach. The blood poured thickly through her hands as she fell to the floor beside her three friends.

The police arrived moments later to discover the four. A concerned member of public had heard the cries and phoned the police. Alice's mother identified her missing daughter as one of the deceased. After tearful arguments with her mother, they checked the CCTV from the hotel. In it they clearly saw Alice arguing with James and seconds later pulling a knife out of her jeans pocket and stabbing him through the stomach. She turned to Rosalie and stabbed her through the throat and then in the temple. She turned to Victoria and slit her throat before turning the knife on herself and collapsed onto the cold concrete.

* * *

**I know, I know it's rather confusing and to be honest quite honest xD please review**

**loads of love and thanks**

**neenii**

**xxxx  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok well here's the epilogue to Dawn of Insanity, just a small background that clears things up a bit. Thanks again to Nixxii Cullen who's been very supportive :) enjoy xxx  
**

* * *

"Well Miss Brandon, I think we're done for the day. Call your mother through and we can discuss future appointments." Alice rose slowly and walked out of the door and into the putrid green waiting area.

"Mom, she wants a word." Sighing, her mother rose and walked in the direction Alice had come from. "Like hell she wants a word," Alice's brain was swimming. "She probably wants me sent to some god forsaken institution." The two women's voices buzzed behind the thin wall, random words standing out more than others. 'The situation', Alice thought 'has been blown completely out of proportion'.

It had been a normal day in the grey town of Forks. School had dragged itself out in a painful way, boredom bringing itself in a somewhat resentful way to the forefront of her mind. The same screams and shouts from the uncivilised mass that were her class mates still put her teeth on edge and she socialised with the same six people as always. She assumed the incident that had brought her to the shrink's office was what had occurred on the sports field. James and Bella were standing off in a corner to themselves, with Edward looking mournfully at the two as usual. Edwards' feelings were no secret and the girls generally ignored his continual sighs. James was looking very sexy today. Edwards' infatuated gaze gave her an idea. "Bella, can I talk to you?" She stumbled over looking confused.

"Hey sweetie, what's up?" Alice took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"James…he, he doesn't love you. He told me yesterday. He's been cheating on you. I'm so sorry, it's just, you're such a good friend, I…I thought you should know…I'm sorry hun." Tears were streaming down Bella's face, James saw and began to run over.

"Leave me alone James, I never want to speak to you again!" Leaving a dumbstruck James and a group of concerned and perplexed friends she ran, Edward following shortly after.

She only wanted him. Didn't she deserve just that? Hadn't she helped him in the first place? Breathing deeply she reasoned that she hadn't done anything truly wrong. Sure, she'd been quieter over the past few months. And she wasn't eating as much. But how was she meant to concentrate on anything other than her 'soul mate' sleeping with one of her best friends? 'Well no more' she thought with a smug smile.

"Alice dear, do you want to come through? We're going to discuss your future treatments." The door swung shut, leaving Alice cowering. She dragged herself through the door, expecting two men in white coats. The shrink smiled in what was meant to be a warm reassuring way, but seemed too forced.

"Sweetheart, Miss Blake wants you to return here once a month for an appointment. We want to get you out of this…ditch you've gotten yourself stuck in." The room was spinning. This is it. The end of her freedom. The end of life as she knew it. She ran. Past the reception desk, through the door. She ran and never looked back.


End file.
